Bloods, Lust and Desires
by Bakuraluver4ever
Summary: I know I posted all ready it go deleted Yami has left his friends and decides to become a wanderer, but one night he meets an old friend. That night Yami's life is changed, he will now become the king of vampires. YAOI
1. Beginnings

A/N This is my first Horror and R rated story, I do not own anything Yu-gi- oh and Tarian and Artemis are characters my friend's made up. The plot line is mine. Okay people I know I said no Yaoi well you now what, I will put in Yaoi I think the pairing will be Yami/Seto or Yami and Yugi, you the readers shall decide. Also thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I will post my next chapter hopefully soon.  
  
It was a cold dark night in Tokyo. The full moon casted an eerie glow over the city. The city was dead quiet; everyone seemed to feel the eeriness of the night. No cars honked, even the fearless gang seemed to be in hiding. This was one of the nights that nobody wanted to be out in.  
  
Except for one boy. Yami. Yami was all alone, he had left his friends just hours ago, never to see them again. It was the end of the battle city tournament he had won against Seto Kaiba just like the prophecies said. The reason Yami left his friends is a strange reason. He had become how to put it insane. He couldn't control his mind, he was growing mad by the day. His dark powers corrupting his soul, he couldn't control, just that day he had attacked Yugi. One of his best friends. Then he hit Tea. He wasn't able to take it anymore. At the moment the battle city tournament blimp landed, Yami ran out into the silent darkness, not feeling the unwelcome ness of the night. He ran as far as he could, he ran through the rat filled allies. Not stopping for a moment. He ran right into the cemetery.  
  
This was where he was now. He was in the oldest cemetery in Japan. The forgotten souls of those buried there seemed to be whispering to him, drawing him to his doom. The cold wind blew at Yami's body. Yami shivered, wrapping his bare arms around himself in hope of warmth. He walked through the cemetery with caution he stayed alert. His eyes scanning the unkept cemetery. The tombstones, cracking, the names of those buried there withered away.  
  
Yami wanted to turn back but something was stopping him, something was keeping him from going back. It seems as if destiny led him here. 'But why?' he wondered, 'Why am I here.'  
  
His questions would soon be answered.  
  
***  
  
Tarian pushed off the lid of his hard-stoned casket. He was pale, his eyes blood red, his hair black and long. He got out of the casket his stiff muscles cracking. He looked around trying to see. His place was in a crypt, it was dark and smelt of rotting dead flesh. The flesh of those he feasted on nights before. He took in a deep breath, the smell stinging his nostrils. To him it smelt of something wonderful. He jumped out. His black clap whipping silently behind him. He licked his fangs, his tongue starting to bleed. He then felt a sudden lust for blood. He couldn't control it. He ran out of the crypt. It wasn't really running, it seemed as if he was floating, his feet barely touched the ground.  
  
He entered the heart of Tokyo, it wasn't very lively. "Why am I not surprised," he whispered to himself. He always found Tokyo boring. He became a vampire when he was an Egypt. He was on a crusade with the pharaoh 5000 years ago. Tarian decided to wander off in the middle of the night. That was when he went to a cemetery. He saw a man with long golden locks, beautiful pale skin, his lips red but not a normal red His name was Artemis.  
  
Artemis was the one who turned Tarian into a vampire. He was his master, he taught Tarian everything he needed to know. He taught him how to suck blood of those they caught, how to keep them alive but barely, also how to bring pleasure into it. Artemis was amazing. Tarian could still remember their last conversation together 3500 years ago.  
  
"Master why must you leave?" cried Tarian kneeling down at his master's feet.  
  
"Tarian I warned you this day would come," Artemis said sternly  
  
"But I need you master!" he stroked the bottom of his master's cape, "Surely there must be more you can teach me?"  
  
Artemis shook his head, his purple eyes gleaming into his. "No but I can leave you with some last words of wisdom."  
  
Tarian looked up, "Master please tell me!" he begged  
  
Artemis kneeled down to him, "3500 years from now, you will met the precious Pharaoh again, it will be here."  
  
"You mean I must remain here! I don't like it here, why can't I come back with you?"  
  
"Your fate remains here, you will never go back to Egypt." replied Artemis  
  
Tarian began to tremble, his shoulders shaking, blood tears falling down his face. Artemis knelt down beside him. He stroked the blood from his face. He licked his fingers and smiled, "U still taste delicious, Tarian."  
  
Tarian looked up at him. Artemis smiled, "Don't worry Tarian you will be fine," he got up  
  
"Master..." whimpered Tarian  
  
"Remember Tarian you will find the Pharaoh again."  
  
"What will I do when I find him?"  
  
"You will know, trust your instincts." with that he was gone.  
  
***  
  
Tarian walked around the dark alley remembering, remembering every single word Artemis said to him, "Don't worry Master I will never forget."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Tarian turned around at the shriek. He saw three large strong men all huddled together. In between them was a woman, she laid half naked as the men continued with her. The girl laid in fear, trying to get away but their strong arms remained on her.  
  
"Help!" she cried.  
  
"Quiet you!" one of the men yelled and slapped her hard. "Keep quiet and we might just let you go again."  
  
Tarian began to walk away but then an all too familiar oder passed his nose. The scent of hot, lustiourus blood. It was all coming from that woman. Tarian licked his lips, her half naked body exposed to him, the flesh where he could sink his teeth in and then taste her blood. Tarian began to approach the men and the woman.  
  
"You better leave her alone." he whispered, he voice deep and cold  
  
The men turned around and looked at Tarian,"And what is a guy like you gonna do to us?" one of the men asked.  
  
Tarian smiled, "You don't want me to answer that." He took out his sword that was at he side. It felt good to be in his hands again. He approached the man. The man had fear in his eyes. Tarian smiled as he brought the sword down on him and sliced him in two. Blood splattering every where, against the walls and his face. His sword was dripping in blood, he licked some of it off. "Delicious," he whispered. The rest of the men looked at him then ran in fear. The woman still on the ground.  
  
She was shaking, from cold and fear, she tried to move but couldn't. Tarian approached her, she screamed in terror, he clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shush," he whispered, "Everything is all right I wont hurt you." The woman continued to tremble, Tarian drew her close her warm body against his cold dead body. He stroked her back feeling the heat from her body and the flow of the blood. The woman stopped trembling, she relaxed. "That's it," whispered Tarian, his finger running along her neck. He bent down and gently and slowly sunk his fangs into her.  
  
He could feel the woman struggle and letting out small gasps, but the more she struggled the more pleasurable it was for him. He drank her blood, taking in great amounts. The warm blood flowing through his veins. The woman laid still as he continued to drink. He remembered his master's words that to stop before his victims heart stopped working. But that escaped his mind as he sucked on the blood, sucking out her soul. Even when her heart stopped beating he continued to feast. When he sucked the last bit of blood that he could, he put her down gently, there was still some blood on her lips, he licked them clean. "Thank you my dear," he whispered. Then got up and left.  
  
The woman was left there, her eyes opened and lifeless, her lips blue, her skin pale. There was also two very faint fang marks on her neck.  
  
***  
  
Yami sat on a flatten tombstone. It was about 2 in the morning and he still did not find shelter. He looked up at the sky, his pale face glowing caused by the moons light. The stars in the sky seemed to be winking at him. He actually felt at ease here. No one bothered him, total silence. Suddenly some bushes near by began to rustle. Yami stood up right away, he watched the bushes. His heart beating hard against his rib cage, it felt as if it would burst. He tried to keep his breathing normal but he failed and came out in short gasps.  
  
A rat appeared out of the bushes, it looked at Yami, then ran away.  
  
Yami couldn't help but laugh, it began as a soft chuckle but soon turned into a mad cackle. What did he have to fear? He had the power of the millennium item, "What do I have to fear!" he yelled, "No one!" he laughed maniacally again.  
  
"Oh yes you do," as soft voice rang out.  
  
Yami stopped laughing, he began to tremble slightly. "Whose there?" he called, "I demanded you show yourself."  
  
"As you wish my dear pharaoh." replied the voice.  
  
Yami felt a cool breeze behind him. He turned around and let out a small cry. A hooded figure approached him. He was moving in an unnatural manner. It seemed as if he was a snake or a lizard. Yami tried to back away but he couldn't move, he was glued to his spot. The figure continued to approach him. "It's good to see you again Pharaoh." it whispered in his ear. Yami was able to smell blood in his breath. "W-w-who are y-y-ou?" he trembled.  
  
"Pharaoh I am ashamed you don't remember me." it mocked.  
  
"Show your self!" Yami yelled.  
  
"As you wish." the figure removed his hood. Yami let out a stifle cry. His face was so dead looking and pale, if he had seen a face like that before he would surely remember. He began to tremble uncontrollable. He felt as if his knees would give out any second.  
  
"It's been many years since we last saw each other." it cooed.  
  
"I don't know you! Go away!" Yami tried to yell but it only came out in a mere whisper.  
  
The figure laughed, "Oh my dear Pharaoh, I can't believe you don't remember one of your best men."  
  
Yami's eyes widened, 'No it can't be!' he gasped he actually remembered. The figure cackled. "Yes Pharaoh it is I Tarian."  
  
"But that is not possible," Yami shook his head, "I was told you were dead,"  
  
"You could call it that, but no Yami I was not dead, and I still am not." replied Tarian.  
  
"How did you end up like this, looking so..."  
  
"Deceased," finished Tarian, :"Yami you are a slow learned, I am a vampire."  
  
Yami's eyes widened, "What? How? Why? When?"  
  
"All this will be answered in a matter of time." replied Tarian, he smiled his fangs glaring, blood was still dripping from them.  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Easy I followed the scent of your blood."  
  
Yami began to walk away, "Stay away from me," he begged, he tripped over a tombstone, landing flat on his back. Tarian approached him, "Don't you trust me?" he whispered. Yami trembled as he felt Tarian's dead cold hands clamp his bare arms. Yami struggled. "Don't bother struggling, it will just be more pleasurable for me." Yami's eyes widened as he saw the fangs again. They were coming towards him. "No," moaned Yami, but it was too late. Tarian's fangs penetrated into his skin.  
  
Yami let out a louder cry, as he felt them. Tarian smiled as he began to suck the blood out of him, going slowly so that he could endure the taste of his blood for a while. Yami tried to struggle but he soon became weakened. Tarian let out a soft moan as he continued to take Yami's blood, he hand on his chest, so he could feel the heart beat of Yami's heart. It soon became very slow. He drew his fangs out.  
  
Yami was pale and his breathing shallow. He looked at Tarian his eyes, in fear and lost. Tarian smiled, "Don't worry my dear Yami, I will not allow you to die." Yami tried to speak but it only came out as slurs and moans. "Sleep Yami just close your eyes and rest."  
  
Yami closed his eyes, the last thing he could remember was the faint sound of his heart beat and the breathing of Tarian.  
  
***  
  
Yami woke up, he was dizzy and thirsty, but it was a different type of thirst. He wasn't thirsty for water he was thirsty for blood. He sat up and looked around. He was an in a dungeon of some kind, it was cold and damp. Right next to him was some bread and water/ He drank and ate quickly. He tried to stand up but his legs didn't seem to be functioning.  
  
Yami took in a deep breath but began to cough uncontrollable. The smell was awful, the air smelt like rotting corps, old dried blood and extortion. Yami felt his stomach a violent jump and his chest gave a tight squeeze, as he threw up the water and bread, he took in a small breath but only vomited more. Yami broke into a cold sweat and fell to his side trembling. He whimpered and twitched violently.  
  
Tarian entered, he didn't seem bothered by the smell. He knelt down and picked Yami up, Yami let out a loud moan, "It's all right Yami everything will be fine soon." soothed Tarian. He sat down with Yami in his lap, Tarian bit his left upper arm and brought Yami's face to it. "Drink, you will feel better."  
  
Yami was able to smell his sweet blood he took in a deep breath and clamped his mouth over his arm. He began to drink, quickly life being pumped back into him.  
  
Tarian arched his back and bit his lip, it was very painful he didn't understand how his master was able to do it multiple times. He gently pushed Yami back, Yami whimpered. Tarian smiled, "Tonight we will feast don't you worry your pretty little head about it."  
  
***  
  
Yami and Tarian walked into the heart of the city, once again. Yami's outfit had changed, it was long leather pants a black top and a torn cloak. His eyes were now a dark red color, his skin paler and his white fangs shined in the moonlight. It was nearly day time so they had to act quickly.  
  
Yami knew exactly where some people hung out early in the morning. He walked to Domino High School. He saw a group of tough looking boys. They were the same boys that beat the crap out of Yugi when he didn't have his millennium item. Yami was out to get his revenge.  
  
The boys turned around, they laughed when they saw Yami, "Hey midget what brings you here? Want to get your morning beating over with, and look you brought a friend." the toughest looking guy laughed.  
  
"Laugh if you wish," spoke up Yami. The looked at him. He glared his fangs, "For it will be the last thing you will do."  
  
The guys looked at Yami, no longer laughing, but fear was written all over their faces. Yami smiled and jumped one of the guys. He let out a loud cry, struggling. The rest of the guys ran away.  
  
"No! Please!" he begged, "I'm sorry AHHHH!"  
  
Yami dug his fangs into his neck. Breaking the skin, going deep into the warm bloody flesh. The guy struggled and kicked. Yami began to drink, he tasted the sweetness, his blood was warm and satisfying. He pushed the guy into the ground and dug his fangs deeper into his flesh. His body became alive again, the male's blood flowing through his veins. Yami closed his eyes and took in the pleasurable warmth and taste of his blood. The boys heart became slower while Yami's became faster.  
  
Tarian watched, smiling, 'He learns fast.' he thought. It took me a couple of weeks just to get the hang of it. He knew the boy was going to die, but he didn't want to ruin Yami's pleasure. He let Yami finish him off.  
  
Yami drew apart when he felt the boys heart stop beating. He looked at the boy, who was now pale and it seemed as his soul had been sucked out of him. Blood dripped off of his chin. He was smiling licking his lips. "He was a delicious one," he whispered.  
  
Tarian smiled, "Come Yami, you have done well for tonight." Yami turned around and smiled, "Can we get another one?"  
  
Tarian shook his head, "Not tonight," he said, "I am sorry," he whispered when he saw Yami pout. "The sun will be up soon we must get some sleep tonight is Tanabate the festivals of the stars, many people we be out tonight."  
  
"Excellent," grinned Yami. He looked so evil, he had no more fears and no more worries, he was going to live forever, what did he have to loose?  
  
Tarian motioned to him, "Come lets get some rest and then tonight we shall have us a royal feast the only those vampires of high class normally have."  
  
Yami nodded and followed Tarian back to his crypt.  
  
~End of Chapter 1~  
  
All right so what did you think??? It took me 3 sleepless nights to type this up, I have been writing it after Inuyasha which on at 12;30 for me. I seem to get my best ideas at night so that is why I write mainly at night. I hope to have Chapter 2 up soon but I am going to Europe soon so I have to get my things together. As always please R+R, and if you have any CONSTRUCTIVE critism please I would love to hear it. And if you have any ideas of your own tell me and I will see what I can do. 


	2. Meetings and Questions

A/N I am sorry for not updating in a long time, I was in Europe for 3 months. My internet was done for a month and I have been really busy with school. Now I have time to update my next chapter. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews ^_^ I really appreciate them. I have decided on the paring but I will tell you ~_^.  
  
~*~Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
The sun shone brightly on Tokyo City. The light of the sun caused the dew on the wet greens to glitter. The city became alive as the stores opened up, people riding there bikes and people driving to work. The television from the Muto house can be heard from the people passing by the house.  
  
"And now our top headline news. A young teenage boy, whose name shall remain disclosed, was found dead, in the back of Domino High school,"  
  
Yugi ran down the stairs, hearing the news, he feared the worst, 'Please don't let it be him,' he begged.  
  
The news reporter continued, "The boy was found early this morning, police say is was a murder but no weapon was found. Detective Yoshimata has more information."  
  
Yugi watched eagerly wanting to see the victim.  
  
"This is a case that I haven't seen in all my ears on the job. The victim had only a small supply of blood. We could tell it was a struggle by the bruises on his arms."  
  
"How exactly did the victim die?"  
  
"The loss of blood is a sure sign, but how he lost the blood remains in questioning. You see the victim had no open wounds only two faint bite marks on his shoulder."  
  
"Was it cause by an animal?"  
  
"The fang marks are too wide and too deep, the saliva that was in the wound were human, but we couldn't trigger the DNA."  
  
"Thank you Detective Yoshimata."  
  
It was now a commercial.  
  
Yugi sighed softly nervously, he still wasn't sure who the victim was yet but he prayed it wasn't Yami. Deep down inside of him he knew it wasn't. He was still able to feel his presence but barely, as if he was alive but not really. It was an odd feeling; it was as he was half living and half dead. Yugi shivered slightly. There was a knock at the door. Yugi jumped surprised, he quickly ran to the door.  
  
"Morning Yug," spoke Joey.  
  
He was all ready for school but he looked like he hadn't slept in days.  
  
"Morning Joey, come on in,"  
  
Yugi led Joey to the living room.  
  
"You look tired Joey," spoke Yugi again as they both sat down.  
  
"Yeah," said Joey rubbing his eyes, "I've been staying up late thinking about -,"he stopped not wanting to finish the sentence. Yugi nodded knowing exactly what he is taking about. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"He's not gone Joey," spoke Yugi  
  
"Yug..."  
  
"No!" he yelled," He wouldn't leave us!"  
  
"Yugi he hit you, yelled at all of us, went crazy-"  
  
"HE'S NOT GONE!" yelled Yugi tears streaming down his cheeks," I KNOW HE'S NOT!"  
  
Joey got up and took Yugi by the shoulders, "Yugi calm down,"  
  
Yugi began to hit Joey on the chest, "Your wrong. You're all wrong," he stopped hitting Joey and began to sob. Joey held Yugi close, "It's okay Yugi, "soother Joey," Everything is going to be all right"  
  
Yugi calmed down, his breathing uneven," I wish everything was back to normal,"  
  
"I know Yugi, it will be back to normal soon,"  
  
Yugi wiped his eyes," We should get going," he said picking up his bag. Joey nodded holding the door open for him.  
  
It was a warm day in Tokyo, but Yugi felt cold. Joey tried to cheer him up but it wasn't really working out. When they reached the school, things went from bad to worse. The police were still investigating the murder scene, and it took them forever to get past security.  
  
"There he is!" cried one of the boys who witnessed the boy die.  
  
Yugi turned around looking at the person who yelled out, "What?" he asked dumbfounded.  
  
"He killed Matt! I saw him, he killed Matt!!"  
  
The reporters around the school quickly ran to Yugi. Asking him tones of questions. Both Joey and Tristin had to run in and help.  
  
"My pal was with me all night!" yelled Joey, holding Yugi close.  
  
"There was someone with him, he sort of looked like you," yelled the boy whose name was Sozo.  
  
Joey let out a small growl," Wanna take it outside buddy!" Sozo back away.  
  
The principal came by pushing the reporters away, "I told you not to speak to the students!" yelled the principal Inutaisho. The reporters walked away grumbling. Principal Inutaisho then looked at Joey and Yugi, "Both of you in my office."  
  
Yugi and Joey both walked into the office, the door closing behind him.  
  
"Sit!" he ordered  
  
They both sat down quickly. Principal Inutaisho sat down, elbows on the desk, "I have just heard what Mr. Yakosuki said about being at the school the night of the murder. Is this true?"  
  
Yugi didn't respond, he was too much in shock, 'He's alive!' he thought to himself,' I knew it!'  
  
"Mr. Muto,"  
  
"We weren't at the school sir,' spoke Joey looking at Yugi oddly.  
  
"Where were you then?"  
  
"We went to the Kaiba mansion to claim our prize."  
  
"The battle ship landed four hours, before Mr. Bobbin died,"  
  
"The ceremony took a long time, and Kaiba and I had a last minute duel," he growled clenching his fists.  
  
Principal Inutaisho rubbed his temples, "I suggest both of you leave the school until things die down."  
  
Joey nodded. Yugi just stared into nothingness.  
  
"Yugi?" Spoke Joey.  
  
"I...told you...he's alive...you were wrong," he mumbled slowly.  
  
"Mr. Muto, what on earth are you talking about?  
  
Yugi looked at Joey then at Principal Inutaisho, "You all thought I was a liar, but you know what? You are the lairs."  
  
Joey grabbed Yugi by the arm, "Yug lets go!"  
  
Yugi turned around his face dark. "No," he then threw Joey over the desk. He then ran out of the office, leaving the school. He ran back home, running to his room. He buried his face in a pillow and broke into tears. His body shook violently.  
  
"Yugi...Yugi..."  
  
Yugi sat up. Tears still streaming down his cheeks, "Whose there?"  
  
"Yugi...Yugi...follow me Yugi...follow my voice." The voice was deep and airy. Yugi got off the bed and followed the voice until the sliding glass door that led to his balcony. He looked wide-eyed. There was a hooded figure standing on the railing, he was covered complete in black he was sort of skinny and very pale.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Yugi.  
  
"That's not important, all that is important is that your Yami is alive."  
  
Yugi looked wide eye at him, "How would you know?" he cried  
  
"I can't tell you because I don't know," replied the hooded," But I do know where he is going to be"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go to the Tanabate festival tonight you will sense him there," he then jumped off the balcony.  
  
"No wait!" cried Yugi running to the edge, but the figure was nowhere to be seen.  
  
~*~ "Come on Yugi cheer up," said Téa.  
  
Yugi had decided to go to the festival like the hooded figure said, but he still couldn't sense Yami. Joey and Téa had decided to come along with him. Yugi didn't tell them about the hooded figure. He sighed softly.  
  
The festival normally took place in Hiratsuka but Kaiba had arranged a small festival in Tokyo.  
  
Yugi sighed softly still looking upset, he was trying hard to have fun but it wasn't working.  
  
"I'm going to go get some food, I'll be back" Said Téa. She walked threw the crowds trying to get to the stand. She walked past a dark, filthy alley. She shivered slightly as she passed it, something wasn't right. She stopped examining the alley. She couldn't see anything but she knew something was there. She entered cautiously.  
  
"My.my who do we have here?"  
  
Téa turned around, but there was nothing but darkness, "Wh-whose there?" she asked nervously.  
  
Suddenly a cold hand covered her mouth, muffling out her screams. She struggled flaying her legs around trying to kick the person who was dragging her down the alley. It was no use, though. The person took her down a few turns then to a dead end. He slammed her down on the ground, pressing his lips against hers.  
  
Téa screamed trying hard to get away but the person had his body pinned on top of hers. Tears streamed down her cheeks, praying that anyone would come and save her, but she knew there was a slim chance in that happening.  
  
The person removed her underwear, sliding them down to her ankles.  
  
"No!"cried Téa struggling to get away  
  
The person just smiled evilly, showing his white fangs. Téa looked wide eye at the fangs, "You're...you're not human..."  
  
He then thrusted deep inside of her.  
  
Téa let out a loud scream in pain, it felt as if her body was being ripped in two. She could feel the blood in between her legs. The person thrusted in and out of her quickly. Tea pounded on his chest, crying loudly.  
  
The man moved out her, "Your blood smells delicious Téa Gardner."  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked her entire body trembling, she felt weak, dizzy, and sick.  
  
"I know many things about you, I know you more then you know yourself."  
  
"Yugi..."she whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"That little midget isn't here to save you, none of your friends are. Blame it on bad luck."His fangs grazing the skin on her neck.  
  
"Let me go..."she pleaded.  
  
"I will let you go soon enough, you will soon be in a place were you wont feel anything or see anything or be with anyone."  
  
Téa whimpered once again.  
  
He then clamped her neck, his fangs going deep inside of her. Blood gushing from the wound. Téa didn't have any voice left to scream. She struggled once again but soon gave up her body too weak. The person drank her blood in long, deep gulps. Savoring the taste. He licked the blood that was trickling down her neck. He then brought his fangs down to her stomach, were the blood was the warmest.  
  
Téa was already dead.  
  
She still had some blood in her and he didn't want to waste a single drop. He then licked the blood in between her legs. He then stood up smiling down at her, "Thank you Téa, I think I shall leave you here where the rats could have a early thanksgiving feast." he let out a loud cackle.  
  
He then turned around walking into the darkness of the alley, his white cape flying behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder what is taking Téa so long," spoke up Joey.  
  
Yugi had a sick feeling in his stomach, he knew something was wrong and it involved Téa.  
  
"How about we split up and look for here?" suggested Joey  
  
Yugi nodded, "Meet me by the sushi stand on Yasukunidon Av."  
  
"Got it!" Joey then ran into the crowd looking for Téa.  
  
Yugi sighed nervously looking around. He moved threw the crowds looking around anxiously. He stopped realizing something.  
  
He could sense Yami! And it was getting stronger too!  
  
He moved around at a quick pace bumping into people. The feeling was getting stronger. Yugi had all ready gotten away from the crowd and was now in the bad part of town but he didn't care, he had to find Yami. He came up to an abandon warehouse; the feeling was the strongest there. He didn't think twice as he quietly snuck in.  
  
The warehouse was horrible, it was filled with rats and other creatures Yugi didn't want to know what there were. It smelt like, alcohol, pot and urine all mixed into one. Yugi tried hard not to cough.  
  
He then heard a small moan and a loud sucking sound. Yugi quietly approached where the sound was coming from. He could see someone lying on the ground pale and shaking and a cloaked figure over him. Yugi noticed the cloaked figure by that hair.  
  
It was Yami!  
  
But it couldn't be Yami, Yami wasn't so pale and he wouldn't be doing this to people. but in truth it was Yami.  
  
Blood was dripping down his chin, holding the body closer to him, taking every last drop. His eyes red, his face showed his pleasure.  
  
Yugi watched in horror back away slowly, he tripped on a loose pipe, falling to the ground. Creating a loud bang. Yami turned around his eyes glaring, he glided towards Yugi. He pinned Yugi down. Yugi looked at him fear in his eyes. "Yami..."he whimpered.  
  
Yami looked wide eyed at Yugi pushing away from him, "Aibou," he whispered.  
  
"Yami..."he whimpered again, "What's happened to you?"  
  
Yami wiped the blood off of his chin, "How did you find me?" he asked, not answering Yugi's question.  
  
"I sensed you...I was told but a figure all in black that I would sense you."  
  
'Tarian!' thought Yami, 'Why would he talk to Yugi?'  
  
"Yami...?" asked Yugi, "What happened to you?"  
  
"I can't explain. GO!" he ordered  
  
"No," said Yugi weakly, "Yami why? Why did you leave us? You promised you would always be with me"  
  
Yami felt like his heart was being ripped in two. "Aibou.. I can't...I don't know"  
  
Yugi got up walking to Yami, "Come back, come back home with me"  
  
" I can't Aibou, I can't see you anymore."  
  
"Why?" asked Yugi, choking back the tears, "You promised, you said that we were bonded together and never to be separated."  
  
"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" he yelled  
  
Yugi jumped back surprised.  
  
"I know! I haven't forgotten, Yugi you have to understand. I'm not living!"  
  
"Of course you are, look you are here right now"  
  
"It's not like that! I am dead, I am a vampire!"  
  
Yugi looked at Yami wide eyed, "What?"  
  
"I'm a vampire"  
  
"But how? They don't exist...why?"  
  
"It's a long story that would mean nothing to you."  
  
"Yami..."  
  
"Just leave forget about me, I am not worth your worries, this is something i have to do on my own."  
  
Yugi touched Yami's arm affectionately,"Yami... please I can't leave you like this, I don't care if you are a vampire."  
  
"Yugi it's too dangerous," he looked at Yami pain in his eyes, he saw looked at Yugi. So young, so innocent, so afraid. He slowly drew Yugi into his arms. "Aibou.." he whispered.  
  
"Yami," cried Yugi burying his face in his chest as he began to cry.  
  
Yami stroked his hair lovingly, he could feel Yugi's body heat against his flesh. He could feel the warm blood flowing through his veins; he could almost taste his sweet blood. 'No!' he thought pushing him away.  
  
Yugi looked at him, face tear stained.  
  
"Go Yugi!"  
  
"Yami...when will I see you"  
  
"I don't know, possibly tomorrow, in a month, in a year, never" Yami could sense Tarian was coming, "Just go now!"  
  
Yugi nodded, running away as fast as possible, "This isn't real," he said out loud, "This isn't happening, it's all a dream" Not looking where he was going he ran into Joey.  
  
"Whoa be careful Yug," he noticed Yugi was crying, "Yug what happened?"  
  
"I saw Yami...he's...he's" he began to sob uncontrollably  
  
Joey held Yugi close, "It's all right Yug, and everything will be all right soon"  
  
Yugi just continued to cry, "This isn't real...this is all a bad dream"  
  
~*~  
  
Yami watched Yugi go, sadness in his entire body. He didn't want to be so harsh with Yugi but he had no choice, he didn't want his Aibou to be hurt in anyway.  
  
"I see you saw Yugi again," spoke Tarian appearing from behind him  
  
"Why did you go see him?" asked Yami his voice quaky, "His better off not knowing"  
  
"No he needs to know, he will be some use for us."  
  
"What do you mean? I don't want Yugi being hurt in any way!"  
  
"Don't worry my dear Pharaoh, he will not be harmed in anyway."  
  
Yami nodded, eyeing him suspiciously, "When will we need him?"  
  
"How about we go and ask the head of the vampires."  
  
Yami nodded," Where is he?"  
  
"Follow me"  
  
Tarian led Yami through many alleys, with many twist and turns. Yami had no clue where they were going. He saw a shadow figure ahead of him. He looked somewhat familiar.  
  
"Master" bowed Tarian  
  
The figure turned around and went under a street light, "Ah Yami about time you arrived, I have been waiting for you for some time now"  
  
Yami gasped looking at the person in front of him. The person in front of him was no other then Seto Kaiba  
  
~*~End of Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
ARGH! * bashes head on keyboard * I am so mad I don't like the ending, the other chapter was better. I am so sorry if this chapter wasn't to your liking, I am just really tired. So please R+R as usual and I will update as soon as possible 


	3. Meeting of Seto

Yami gasped, "You!"  
  
Seto laughed, "Yes Yami it is I, your humble master surprised to see me like this?"  
  
Yami just looked at him, "How have you been able to stand the rays of the sun?"  
  
Seto, "Easy, I am the master of all vampires I posses amazing power and strength, sun has little effect on me"  
  
Yami looked at Seto, "What do you want with me?'  
  
Seto sneered evilly at Yami, "You too posses amazing power stronger then any other vampire in my clan, of course I am still stronger then you."  
  
Yami glared at Seto clenching his fists.  
  
Seto continued, "If you join me, these worthless humans will have no chance of survival"  
  
"Bastard!" spat Yami  
  
Seto looked at Yami, "Am I really?"  
  
Yami's body shook with rage "You kill innocent humans for fun. All you care about is fucking power!"  
  
Tarian whimpered no one spoke to the master like that and lived to tell the tale.  
  
Seto just glared at Yami coldly. He then grabbed him by the neck ramming him against the wall, "You will learn to respect me Yami or it will be your death,"  
  
Yami struggled to get Seto's hands off of his neck, gasping for air.  
  
Seto dropped him to the ground with a loud thump. Seto just looked at Yami watching him regain normal breathing.  
  
Yami looked up at Seto, "How do I know if I can trust you? You betrayed me once before"  
  
Seto sneered, "True that when I was priest I went behind your back, but of course that was due to the fact that you didn't agree with me, and I will even say that I had a slight fear of your power, but now since I have the power there is no reason to betray you due to the fact that only you can betray me."  
  
"I refuse to go with you,"  
  
Seto, "You have no saying in the matter, why should you not go with me? I need someone to rule beside me," he cupped Yami's chin, "And you my friend are just the person I am looking for," his cold eyes looking into Yami's purple ones.  
  
Yami had to look away, he could not stand Seto's cold gaze.  
  
Seto spoke once again, "You don't know how much I have been tempted by you and your friends, and I was lucky I was able to get a taste of one of you this very night,"  
  
Yami looked at Seto wide eyed, "You killed Téa?"  
  
Seto, "Not kill more like.putt her into an internal slumber."  
  
Yami backed away from him, for once in his life, fearing him.  
  
Seto approached him, "You don't know how hard it has been to resist you, resist all your little friends, and even my own brother who I love so dearly is hard to resist."  
  
Yami couldn't move away, he was frozen on the spot  
  
Seto placed his cold hand on Yami's cheek, smiling, feeling him shiver, "Not so strong now, are we?" he asked whispering in his ear. Yami let out a small whimper, Seto pulled away, he looked like a young child. His purple eyes showed tiredness and fear; there was no sign of bravery on his face.  
  
"So Yami will you come with me?"  
  
Yami looked up at Seto, a look of defeat on his face, he nodded.  
  
Seto smiled, "I knew you wouldn't resist." He nodded to Tarian. Tarian got up walking behind Yami, he bit down on Yami, a poisonous vile from his fangs pouring into his body. Yami didn't even bother to struggle, the last thing he saw before entering the unknown world of darkness, was Seto smiling down on him and the blinding light of the street lamp.  
  
~*~  
  
Since the meeting of Yami, Yugi didn't sleep a wink. He didn't leave his room or attend school. His grandfather had to bring up food for him. Yugi's entire room was dark; he didn't let any sunlight in. The sunlight had became his enemy, it reminded him of all the good in his life that was now gone.  
  
No one had come to see him, he didn't care, and the only person he wanted to see was his Yami again. Even though Yami had frightened him he couldn't go on without seeing him.  
  
Yugi was lying down on his bed, simply curled up into a fetal position rocking back and forth. Even though he was still physically there, his mind was somewhere else. His eyes were like two big saucers staring into nothingness.  
  
He kept on thinking back about the event on Tanabate. Yami's red eyes, the look of pleasure and lust when he was drinking that man's blood. Yugi partially feared him but most of him wanted more.  
  
Every time Yugi saw or felt his Yami, he's body would grow hot, his heart would beat faster and sometimes his face would even grow red. He always lounged for Yami, lounged to be in his arms, lounged to feel his kiss.  
  
He told no one of his feelings, he didn't even tell his friends in fear of them hating him, not understanding him and walking away from him. Even though he shared his mind with Yami, he was able to lock away that thought from him. If Yami ever found out he would leave him and Yugi would be alone.  
  
But now he was gone and he never knew, he had never knew of Yugi's love to him. Yami never loved him he just was using him. Yugi's body began to shake, as he broke down into sobs. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted his Yami, he wanted Téa to comfort him like she always did, but she was gone and she was never coming back. That made Yugi cry even more. He then felt someone's strong arms wrapped around his body. He turned around, seeing Joey.  
  
"Hello Yugi," he said drawing him close. He looked at Yugi sadly; he couldn't stand seeing Yugi so pale, so skinny, so tired, so sadden. This wasn't the Yugi he knew.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Yugi, tears still flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"I am here to see you, your grandfather asked me to come over."  
  
Yugi stopped crying, "I don't need anyone, leave"  
  
"Yugi.."  
  
"Leave! There is nothing you can do! No one can bring Yami back, no one can bring Téa back!"  
  
"Yugi! You think you are the only one suffering? Téa was my friend too, you don't think I am upset that she is gone, but if she was here right now she wouldn't want you to cry. You need to get back to your senses. Yami left you Yugi. He will never come back, face it!" his face was angry for a moment then it softened, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Yugi was shaking in rage, "Leave now, "he spat.  
  
Joey sighed letting go of Yugi standing up. He didn't say anything as he left the room.  
  
Yugi just sat there, his breathing heavy his fists clenched. He looked much different then he did before. Darkness had swept over his face, as if all the evils in the world had taken over his body.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami woke up, his vision blurry. He let out a small moan as he felt a cool cloth on his forehead. He struggled to sit up, he felt someone help him lean against the pillow. When he came to his senses he realized that he was topless and was wearing different pants.  
  
He examined the room his was in. He was in a large canopy bed made of dark mahogany with velvet curtains. He was leaning against huge comfortable pillows with warm blankets. The room was illuminated by hundreds of candles and most of the furniture seemed to have come from eighteenth century Spain.  
  
A young girl stood beside his bed. She had long black hair, tanned skin and was very slim. She had dark green eyes. She looked very young; she couldn't have been more then sixteen years old. She was holding a cloth in her hand; she brought it to his chest wiping away the sweat. Yami shivered under the touch of the cool cloth.  
  
The girl bowed her head, "Gomennesai," she whispered her voice was clear and sweet. Yami placed a hand on her head gently, the girl looked up, "Daijobu desu," he said smiling softly. She smiled back. Yami couldn't stop looking at her; she was like the sunshine, so full of life. What was she doing here?  
  
"Ah Yami you are awake,"  
  
Yami turned his head to the door, there stood Seto.  
  
Yami glared at Seto, "Where am I?"  
  
"You are under my mansion, this is my secret lair." he replied. He looked at the girl who was still holding the cloth. "Saru!" he spat.  
  
The girl nodded, she grabbed the jug of water, running out but she tripped breaking the jug. She tried quickly to clean the mess up but Seto got to her first. He grabbed her by the hair, "Baka!" he yelled shaking her.  
  
"Gomennesai! Gommenesai!" she cried, "Onegai! Meijin, yurusu watashi Ni!" she begged.  
  
Yami just watched wide-eyed at the poor girl. Seto turned around, "You want her," he threw her to him, "Then have her."  
  
The girl looked at Yami tears streaming down her cheeks, pain was in her eyes, "Onegai," she begged once again, "Korosu ni"  
  
Yami just looked at her wide eyed, she had suffered so much that she was willing to end her own life to escape her misery. Yami carressed her cheek lovingly, "Hush, kieri anata."  
  
The girl smiled slightly at him, she let out a small cry as Yami bit her neck. Yami drank quickly, her blood was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted but it hurt him too much. When he had finished drinking he looked at her, her eyes were closed and small smile on her lips.  
  
Yami placed her lifeless body on the bed. He stood up and walked over to Seto, "Why am I still here?" he asked his voice shaky. Seto smiled bending down to kiss him lightly. Yami froze, shocked beyond belief.  
  
Seto licked his lips which were now covered in blood, "Ah...such delicious blood, but her sister was better. Stop gawking at me Yami, it's considered a great honor to receive a kiss from the master."  
  
Yami shook his head, trying to clear it up, "I asked, why am I still here?"  
  
"It will be a few hours before the others arrive,"  
  
"Others?" he asked, "There are others?"  
  
"Of course Yami, there are many people like us, always in hiding but not for long."  
  
Yami didn't want to ask what he meant by that last comment.  
  
Seto stepped up to him, "Come Yami," he whispered in his ear, "You must be hungry," Yami stiffened feeling Seto's hand on his member, "Dinner is waiting," he then pulled away leading him upstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
It was late at night when Yugi decided to sneak out of his room. If Yami wans't going to find him then he would go and find Yami. He wanted to tell Yami his true feelings about him.  
  
Yugi shivered as he walked into the heart of the city, he was searching for any clues that would lead to his Yami.  
  
There was nothing.  
  
No torn piece of cloth, not even a strand of hair. His Yami was really gone, and as Joey said, he had faced the facts, it was time to move on.  
  
"So are you going to Master Seto's place tonight?" Yugi stiffened hearing the voices  
  
"Yeah, I wanna meet the guy. Heard he's the guy that beat him in duel monsters."  
  
Yugi inched closer to the voices, he knew who they were talking about.  
  
"Well I'm going just 'cause master Kaiba said to come, wouldn't want to disobey orders now would we?"  
  
Yugi strained to hear, he lost his balance and tumbled into a stack of garbage cans.  
  
The men quickly turned around, "What the crap?"  
  
Yugi covered his mouth trying hard not to scream his arm was deeply wounded.  
  
"Aha! Knew I smelt fresh blood," the man picked Yugi up.  
  
Yugi squirmed trying hard to get away.  
  
The other men surrounded him, bearing their white fangs.  
  
Yugi whimpered in fear trying to get away, "Please..." he begged.  
  
But the men ignored him as they ripped off his shirt.  
  
"Men!" the man holding Yugi yelled, "We feast tonight!"  
  
~*~End of Chapter 3~*~  
  
Yes yes yes I know it's short but I want to have the big events in the next chapter, this is sort of like a space fillerish thingy. I can't think anymore for I have had many recent trips to the hospital and had tonnes of blood taken from me *hugs her blood* my prrrrreeessscccciioooouusseeee *thinks* wait a minute I can't hug blood... oh well in the world of fanfiction you can do anything. Anyways like always please R+R I will post the next chappy as soon as possible.  
  
Note for those who don't know Japanese:  
  
Daijobu desu: It's all right  
  
Gomennesai: I am sorry  
  
Onegai! Meijin, yurusu watashi Ni: I am sorry master please forgive me  
  
Onegai: please  
  
Korosu ni: kill me  
  
kieri anata: you are beautiful  
  
Baka: Idiot 


	4. Yugi, Yami and alot of pain

Hello everyone thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate all of them. This chapter took me three days to write and  
  
~*~Chapter 4~*~  
  
Yami looked down at the meal on the finely polished silver wear. The food looked delicious and he was hungry but he couldn't bring himself to eat. He was disgusted with where he was, what he was and most importantly, whom he was with.  
  
Seto had kept on staring at him and it was making him feel very uneasy. Seto had barely eaten as well, he just watched his brother, Mokuba, hungrily as the eleven year old ate.  
  
On the outside Yami looked calm and relaxed, but inside he was screaming with anger and sorrow, his heart ached for his aibou, he was worried for him. Yugi didn't take it well when Yami asked him to leave. He just wanted to be with Yugi and only Yugi but instead he was here. At this great mansion with a wicked person.  
  
After Mokuba left Seto took a seat next to Yami.  
  
"Yami," he cooed, "Are you not feeling well you haven't eaten anything." he stroked Yami's cheek.  
  
Yami shook with rage, "Don't touch me," he whispered.  
  
Seto cupped Yami's chin, "I can do what ever I want, it's you that must listen and obey my orders."  
  
Yami moved his head, causing Seto to scratch him. Yami let out a small hiss of pain.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yami," he whispered stroking the blood off with his finger, he then slowly placed his finger in his mouth licking the blood, "I must say Yami you might be the most delicious person I have ever met."  
  
Yami looked down turning beat red, he felt ashamed and embarrassed. He just wanted to leave, he now regretted ever leaving Yugi and the others behind.  
  
"When do we met the others?" he asked trying to change the subject.  
  
Seto moved away looking more serious, "They should be arriving soon," he said this as he looked at his watch.  
  
Yami shifted uneasily in his seat. Seto sensed his uneasiness, "Would you care for a drink Yami it would calm your nerves."  
  
Yami thought to himself, he would love to have a drink but afraid of what might be in the drink he shook his head.  
  
Seto sighed, "As you wish" things where not going according to plan and this was getting him very angry.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash at the door as five or so men entered the mansion. They were all hooting and hollering as if coming back from a grand event. Seto quickly got up and briskly walked up the them, "Hush all of you!" he ordered  
  
Yami slowly walked over not really sure what was going on.  
  
"But master," whined one of the men, he was tall, with long black hair with a nice build, "We are celebrating on our victory"  
  
Seto looked at them slightly amused in his own little way, "Oh? And what would you be celebrating?"  
  
"Look master." said a scrawny one with a pointy nose.  
  
Yami gasped, in the man's arms was a bloody Yugi.  
  
The man laughed, "He is a tasty one, come master try"  
  
But one of the other men got to Yugi first and bit down hard on Yugi's chest, causing Yugi to scream with every last once of strength.  
  
"LET HIM GO!" cried Yami; his body shook with rage, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Yami..."whispered Yugi, his breathing was shallow and he was loosing more blood by the minute.  
  
The men looked at Yami and just laughed.  
  
"Right like we are going to take orders from him?" said a man with long blonde hair.  
  
Seto looked at all four men, "Actually yes you are," he said coldly.  
  
The men looked at Seto in awe, "But Master you can't be serious...this isn't the great and powerful Yami?"  
  
"It is"  
  
All the men knelt down immediately. The scrawny man that held Yugi outstretched his arms. Yami quickly grabbed Yugi and held him close, Yugi was still bleeding badly and need serious medical attention.  
  
Seto looked at them, he sighed, then ordered a servant to lead them both down to the medic ward at the bottom of the Kaiba Mansion. He glared at the little boy in Yami's arms, that boy was going to be serious trouble. As they were both out site Kaiba turned to the newcomers.  
  
"How dare you act like that!?" he spat, he clenched his fist, shaking with rage.  
  
"Master we truly didn't mean any disrespect it's just that...."  
  
"Just what!" he yelled even more loudly at the good-looking man whose name was Davis.  
  
Davis lowered his head partial fear and partial embarrassment, "He's kind of small, he doesn't look like he has so much power, we didn't know it was him we expected someone better."  
  
Seto glared at all them, making them all whimper, "And what about me?" he spat, "I am your master and you come here acting like it's some kind of circus, if you thought that just because I found someone with as much great power as I do you think that you can disrespect me."  
  
The men didn't answer, they all were foolish and if Seto were angry enough he would kill them all.  
  
Seto continued, "Yami is weak and is new to this, he doesn't understand his power and if I can help it never will, I need him to help us all rule the world."  
  
The men remained quiet still shaking.  
  
"You are all very lucky that the men from the west aren't here yet, for I would have them kill all of you fools, but if you are lucky I might change my mind."  
  
Suddenly there was a small creaking sound coming from the stairs.  
  
"Hide!' hissed Seto  
  
Seto watched the stairs as a small figure came down.  
  
"Ni-chan,"  
  
Seto sighed it was only Mokuba, he looked at his brother. His thick black hair stuck up at different angles, his shirt was ruffled and he was still carried a sleepy look on his face. Seto's mouth watered at the sight of him, he wanted to eat him so badly, to feel his young blood pump through his veins.  
  
"Mokuba what are you doing up?" he whispered gently, he approached him slowly sitting on the steps, resting him on his lap.  
  
"I heard noises," he whispered, yawning.  
  
Seto smiled softly at him, "That was just the people from Kaiba Corp they still want me to sell the company."  
  
"You said no right?"  
  
Seto held him close, feeling the warmth from his body, "Of course I did I would never give up the fight for Kaiba Crop. And do you know why?"  
  
"It's because you got me"  
  
Seto nodded, "I want what's best for you, and Kaiba Corp. is the only way we can follow our dreams, we can never give up,"  
  
Mokuba smiled his cute little smile, it was even more cuter because he was tired, "I love you Seto," he yawned.  
  
Seto hugged him, "I love you too Mokuba come lets get you to bed."  
  
He then picked up Mokuba and carried him to his room. Mokuba rested his head against Seto's chest sighing softly as he was slowly falling asleep. Seto tried hard not to look down at him, his pale neck exposed for anyone to touch. He shook his head trying to get that thought out of his head, but something kept on nagging at him telling him he couldn't resist any longer.  
  
Seto gently placed Mokuba in his bed, covering him up with the kuribo bed sheets  
  
"Good night, big bro," he whispered softly  
  
Seto placed a small kiss on his forehead, "Good night Mokuba," he then turned around and slowly walked out the door, he took one last look at Mokuba, his eyes suddenly glowing red. He grabbed his head letting out a small cry. He didn't understand what was happening to him, it felt as if some one was trying to take control of him. He knew he had to fight it for Mokuba's sake.  
  
***  
  
Yugi was asleep on the large bed, where Yami first slept. He was wrapped in bandages; his breathing was slow and shallow. He had lost a lot of blood but would survive. Yami never left his side, this was all his fault, if only he didn't push Yugi away, if only he controlled his emotions, if only.... There was too many 'ifs' he now had to look ahead to the future. Yugi had been traumatized one too many times.  
  
He gently stroked Yugi's hair, trying to calm him, Yugi was having fever dreams, and normally they where bad ones. Yami didn't even close his eyes, he kept his full gaze on Yugi. He admired the young boy. His perfect pale skin, his soft hair, his petite features, to Yami he was beautiful.  
  
Yami then drew Yugi close not letting go. He could feel Yugi's warm breath on his neck, sending shivers up his spine. The body warmth from Yugi was making him crazy; he nuzzled his neck lovingly making Yugi shiver.  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes, he looked tired and a little scared, "Yami,"he whispered, "What happened?"  
  
"You where attacked, but don't worry you are safe now" Yami whispered softly.  
  
Yugi clinged onto Yami, burying his face in his chest crying softly, "I'm sorry, i just wanted to see you again, I just wanted to tell you to tell you...that I love you Yami."  
  
Yami looked down at the boy, he looked embarrassed and scared, Yami smiled softly caressing his cheek, "I love you too Aibou I was just afraid to tell you, I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami with pleading eyes, "You really love me?"  
  
Yami nodded, "Yes I do, I love you more then anything in the world."  
  
Yugi smiled softly up at him, all the fear and embarrassment gone from his face. Yami cupped his chin and brought his lips close to Yugi's placing a soft, gently kiss on his lips. Yugi stiffened slightly, but soon returned the kiss with much love. Yami slowly deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue against the boy's lips. Yugi parted his lips slowly as Yami thrusted his tongue inside, taking time to explore Yugi's mouth.  
  
Yugi shivered underneath him, moaning quietly. Yami smiled hearing him moan, he slowly began to kiss the boy's neck nipping his fangs gently across his skin. Yami arched his back, shivering like mad.  
  
"Well looks like he is feeling better," came a soft cold voice.  
  
Yami pulled away immediately, he turned his head and stared directly at Seto. How long was he standing there? He wondered.  
  
Seto approached them slowly. Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest, whimpering softly. Yami held Yugi protectively, "What do you want Kaiba?" asked Yami sternly.  
  
"The rest of the guests have arrived, they are expecting you." he then pulled Yugi off of Yami. Yugi let out a startled cry, trying to reach Yami again.  
  
Two new comers who had just emerged from the shadows and pulled Yami back. Yami let out a small growl., "Don't you dare hurt him Kaiba! "He yelled. Two more men took Yugi as well, "Yami!" he cried, but his was soon muffled by a hand. Yami was struggling to get near Yugi but he was still too weak.  
  
Seto looked at Yami, "Well Yami the others are expecting you."  
  
"I'm not going!" he spat.  
  
Seto smiled, "Oh really?" he then clicked his fingers, and right before Yami's eyes. Yugi's shirt was ripped open, revealing his tiny muscles, Yugi's eyes widened with fear, as a cold blade of a small knife ran over his front part of his body. Yami watched helplessly, "All right!" he cried, "I'll come"  
  
Seto smiled , "Excellent."  
  
Yami was then dragged out of the medic ward and was dragged down many flights of stairs. He soon came to a large stone door.  
  
"Release him" ordered Seto.  
  
The men let go of Yami, Yami stood up shaking still, Seto looked at Yami before opening the door. Yami entered a large room, lit with many torches, filled with many and I mean many vampires. They immediately bowed down when Seto and Yami entered the room. Yami looked around, wide-eyed, at the site.  
  
Seto raised his hand, "Gentlemen and ladies, thank you all for coming on short notice. I hope that all of you have fed well. I called you all here on this night to finally introduce our newest part to kingdom. Yami, better known at Pharaoh Atemu."  
  
Everyone broke into an applaud; Yami couldn't help but smile softly at this.  
  
Seto raised his hand again, smiling slightly, "Yami is still weak but I promise a few days rest you will see what powers he holds."  
  
"Oy, then why didn't you call us until he was strong, instead of being a little weakling?" one vampire called out.  
  
Seto glared at that vampire, "I made a promise in the past that I would call you all immediately when I had found Yami."  
  
"But Boris is right!" yelled another one, "He is too weak to take the test, why call us here"  
  
Yami looked at Seto slightly afraid, he noticed a change in Seto right away. His facial features had changed and his eyes seemed colder.  
  
Seto grinned evilly, "I never said he was too weak to take the test."  
  
The audience was in an uproar almost immediately, Yami looked around scared. He felt two strong hands on his shoulders. And two other strong hands on his chest, as shirt was being ripped off. Yami let out a startled cry which just cause everyone to be more excited. Yami then felt about five or so whips lash at his body. He cried loudly as the whips tore open his skin.  
  
The whipping wouldn't stop, Yami felt weak at the knees from the pain, he continued to cry out loudly, almost bursting into tears. After the whipping finally stopped Yami collapsed to the ground. He was then pulled back up and placed onto a stone table; he looked up, Seto smiled down at him evilly. Yami then felt a burning sensation on his back; he let out a loud cry of pain. Hot oil was being poured all down his bar back burning his skin. He cried loudly unable to stop.  
  
"Yami!" cried Yugi who was behind him. Yami was unable to move, "Aibou,"he whispered  
  
Seto glared at the men who where holding Yugi, "Dispose of him!" he ordered  
  
"No," croaked Yami, but his voice was muffled by the audience roar and the burning sensation. on his back. He could hear the cries of Yugi before he slipped into the welcoming darkness.  
  
~*~End of Chapter 4~*~  
  
Hehehehe cliffy aren't I mean? Anyways as always please R+R, I am sorry for not updating sooner I am going to try to update again by next week but I can't make any promises, thank you for all the past reviews. 


End file.
